When the storm strikes
by Samila1223
Summary: So, Hey, it's just a story which contains, Koruba Kaito and Akako however, not in a relationship Koruba Kaito X Kudo Shinichi "When he found out that Akako had something new, more interesting to show him, will he obey her ?"


Hey, guys, so I decided to write a fan fiction about KAito and Shinichi, well It's obivious that it's a Yaoi relationship between both Kaito and Shinichi, And well, I don't own neither Magic Kaito nor Detective Conan, However, we're allowed to take them for some time on our own, Anyways So This one is well, it was only written in like twenty minutes, so well, yeah, it may contain a lot of well grammar mistakes ? I have never tried writing such things so Pardon my first time ? Hope you enjoy ~Jalessa

* * *

 ** _'When A Storm strikes our hearts, it's more likely to leave it, torn apart."_**

It's more painful when you overthink about your life lately, and find out that you've lost one of the first reasons, that used to bring the smile toward your face, however, this thing, is always the most precious aim that everybody is hoping to achieve, on this dear earth, but it's more likely that not anybody can keep it, or well, reach it,

It's a good thing, when both the two sides of the same relationship, are supporting each-other's future, with whatsoever they can do, even though, if he decided just to let go, when he wants his only one, to become a more successful individual in his life, but it only hurts, when he found out that his partner's future, never really included him, but, knowing, he'll be better without being by his side, he'll be happier, was just the enough reason to force _Koruba Kaito,_ to let go of the only person whom he really trusted, the person, that he'd promised with his life to never let go, but when paying a visit to his witch friend, _Koizomi Akako ,_ has assured him, that he was never the right match for _Kudo Shinichi,_ when she showed him, the other artificial worlds, that never really include anything between both the detective and the thief more than a rivalry relationship, which were far away from being called, a friendship, even.

"Welcome to my little home .Koruba-Kun," The Crimson sorceress called slowly, smirking at the entrance of the door, as she waited for the young seventeen-year-old magician to enter her Manson,

"Akako, You know that I'm only here to answer the message you've sent me ,earlier" Kaito, replied, dryly, he wasn't really happy about paying the witch a visit, except in the middle of the night,

"I know, I know," She said slowly, "I've got an interesting discovery, I've got to show you," She trailed of, waiting for him, to follow, her toward her library,

Kaito stepped inside the creepy western style house, he knew that he didn't enjoy his presence in that place, however, he really needed to finish it up quickly, before the other detective notice his disappearance, He shivered, when he heard the front door closing slowly, eyeing it over his right shoulder, he caught a sight of a creepy looking short lady, who he believed it's Koizomi's assistant, Following her lead, he glanced at the library that he entered, gasping at the number of _magic books_ , he found there, however, it wasn't as big as the Kudo's one, but still, it impressed him, how the witch lady, was living in this house all alone, with her magic, Reaching their destination, Kaito stopped as he waited for the other lady, to sit on the other side of the table, letting her mistress, standing in the middle, with a crystal ball infront of her,

"So what's the point in all of this?" Kaito asked, yawning slowly, "It's not likely that you're going to show me my future?"

Chuckling wickedly, she smirked and looked up toward him, "Actually, I wouldn't like to ruin your future to you, just by viewing it, I'd like to surprise you, with whatever is waiting ahead of us, right now,"

Moving closer, he sighed as he looked at the clock that was hung on the wall, infront of them, The crystal ball, started shining, more lightly, as an un-countable number of circles, began to appear, moving together, in a circular motion, letting her own fingers lead their destination, when they finally stopped, as they turned to reddish circles,

"So, as you know, that there are a lot of artificial worlds, in our universe," She started, "And from what I searched, I found something pretty interesting, that I really needed you to take a look on it, well, to make sure, that you made the right decision," He stared at the crystal ball, as it started to spill, each circle revolving on its own, with different colors, some were blue, other were indigo, and red, He took a closer look, to one of the circle, when he saw himself, as Kaitou Kid, with the detective holding a gun, trying to shot him, as he was followed with the other members of Nakamori's task force, he let an internal growl on the sight, not liking the relation between both Kid and the detective, in this one, Deciding to search for another, he stared at another blue circle when he saw that it was in a very white room, where the bride was walking proudly holding up her flowers, to his surprise, the bride was , _Masumi Sera,_ he glanced at the man, who he believed was the groom, to find that he was, _Kudo Shinichi ,_ they were looking at eachother, eyes filled with both happiness, and trust, which was something Kaito didn't really enjoy, when the ceremony started, it was a calm nice one, with classical music, when suddenly, a puff of pink and green smoke appeared, out of nowhere, revealing it's owner who was Kaitou Kid, who threw pink dye on the detective suit, smiling, as he reached over the bride and pulled her into a hug, whispering something in her ears, that made her blush, and looks over the detective, who was cursing for what happened to his suit, on a day like that, Deciding to look for another one, because well, this one wasn't too awful, at least the detective doesn't hate him, to the point that he'd kill, he looked over another Indigo circle, when he saw the detective waiting on the roof, as the Kaitou Kid, approached him, with his well-known smirking, he gasped, when he saw Shinichi growling on the thief's side, threatening and swearing under his breath, he hurried toward the thief's direction to catch him, which cause of the evading of the other one, from his catch, leading the little detective, to fall down the roof, to his surprise, the Kaito Kid, just smirked and laughed, while watching his revival falling, saying, he deserved it from what he'd done to him before, then he switched on, his glider and flew away, from his crime scene, Looking for the other circles, he knew that all the other only either contain Kudo Shinichi being either married to Mouri Ran, or even his chemist friend, or being murdered by the phantom thief, or murdering the thief himself, Looking up at Akako who has been examining him all this time, with her usual wicked smirk on her face, giving her a questioning look, which earned him a soft chuckle from her,

"I'm surprised that you still can't get it," She said dryly,

"Get what?" He asked, nervous,

"Well, As you can see, this is the only world which contain both you and Kudo-Kun in a love relationship, while the other ones only contain him either mated to another female or either hating on you, which proves that both of you may not be the perfect individual for eachother, or well, maybe you're not the perfect match for him," She replied, slowly, waiting for his reaction,

"Wait," He said, "Are you trying to say that we should break up, because of some lame scenes you've been seeing?"

"Well, I guess," She said, nodding,

"I just want to tell you one thing, before I take my leave," He said as he turned toward the door, "Well. I think we'll make it two things, " He stepped closer, waving his back at her, "First, our relationship is nothing of your business," He moved closer, "Second, I believe that every world had its very own circumstances,"

"Well, I refused to tell you your future, but I'm sure that there's a good surprise ahead of you, right now," She called after him, as he closed the front door, after stepping out, leaving her back to her crystal,

* * *

So here it is , well Im sorry if it wasn't too good, because I couldn't think of a lot of stuff really ;-;

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it :D

And well Drop me A review~

Jalessa Brown


End file.
